


Some Things You Don't Need To Understand

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Niall, Fluff, Friendship, High School AU, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, possibly smut, protective over Niall, zayn can also be really sweet, zayn can be an asshole in this, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things in the world Niall just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why he was named after something that sounds like a famous river. Or why he was given life in the first place. He doesn't understand why his father hates him so much. Or why his mum had to die. Sometimes, he thinks, he's not suppose to get it. If he get's truly gets why everything happened, he might just also figure out how worthless he really is.</p><p>That probably didn't make any sense to you. This is a long story. Niall for sure will learn a lot of things, will for cone in his life understand why things happen.</p><p>The day everything starts, the day Niall starts to understand is they day of the Party.</p><p>The day starts out relatively normal, he wakes up get dressed brushes his teeth, and oh yeah his dad chucks a mug across the room straight into Niall's head. </p><p>---<br/>Or, A high school AU where Niall's abused and has three overprotective best friends Harry, Louis, and Liam and Zayn has major anger issues and is the school 'bad boy' who really just has a horrid past. The two surprisingly find comfort in each other problems and differences despite almost everyone thinking there relationship is a 'bad idea'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...1

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you liked this. I worked so hard on it.

There's a lot of things in the world Niall just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why he was named after something that sounds like a famous river. Or why he was given life in the first place. He doesn't understand why his father hates him so much. Or why his mum had to die. Sometimes, he thinks, he's not suppose to get it. If he get's truly gets why everything happened, he might just also figure out how worthless he really is.

That probably didn't make any sense to you. This is a long story. Niall for sure will learn a lot of things, will for cone in his life understand why things happen.

The day everything starts, the day Niall starts to understand is they day of the Party.

The day starts out relatively normal, he wakes up get dressed brushes his teeth, and oh yeah his dad chucks a mug across the room straight into Niall's head. 

It's Friday dead in the middle of November, so snow has already started falling in heavy flakes. Niall's father forgot to pay the heating bill so most of the time Niall spends is at his friends house or bundled up in a gazillion blankets locked away in his rom. His father on the other hand doesn't suffer much. He's gone most of the time, at work, or in a bar. Mostly in a bar. He liked alcohol. He didn't always liked alcohol either, he had an occasion bear or two when Niall was younger. But after Niall's mum passes away, the bears get more frequent and heavier liquor get's brought in the house and Niall's father changes to a whole different person. Niall wishes he could understand why.

He walks (stumbles) into the door at around seven thirty while Niall is eating nibbles of an old sandwich that doesn't taste very good. Niall's father takes one look at him than out of know where growls and chucks the mug at Niall hitting him straight in the forehead with a sickening thud. For a moment Niall see's starts but he hears well enough over the ringing in his ears a voice telling him to 'get the fuck out'. So he slings his backpack over his shoulder and hurries out the door immediately regretting not grabbing a jacket because it's god-awful chilly out.

IT takes Niall a few moments to gingerly touch he swelling bump forming on his head. HE's glad his father didn't manage to break skin, because that would be already hard enough to explain. He was going to have to explain the bump to everyone at school now. 

Niall was almost known as the clumsy kid with all the stories he makes up and all the stories other people believe.

OF course not everyone believes Niall's lies. There's three people actually who know quite a lot about the abuse Niall deals with.

Louis's beat up truck rips down the street (about ten above the speed limit) blasting loud obnoxious music. Niall swiftly steps up from the curb taking a step backwards to avoid the door being swung open by a grinning Harry.

Harry's face falls once he see's me his eyes immediately trailing to my head, Louis turns too wide eyes and a scowl etched to his features.

"What the fuck happened to your head?" Louis asks a little harshly peering at Niall as he climbed in next to Harry and started to fumble with the seat belt.

"He threw a mug, it's just a bump, doesn't hurt much."

"You could have a concussion," Harry says pushing bangs out of Niall's face to get a better look, "Now how many fingers am I holding up."

"Two," Niall states without a heartbeat even though he can't quite actually see the fingers clearly. There's a little fuzzy. But Harry always subconsciously sticks up two fingers when he asks this question.

"Okay," Harry doesn't sound too convinced.

"I'm going in there-goanna fucking tell him-"

"What Louis?" Niall's voice is hushed as if he's afraid someone will hear him "Liam already tried that remember. Didn't work too well for anyone…"

"Maybe we should try the police again," Harry says wrapping an arm around Niall. Niall leans into his side burying his face into Harry's shoulder. Niall didn't have favorites, but if he did it would be Harry. Only because he didn't have a temper like Liam and Louis. Of course he was the worst when he's angry yelling and throwing things around in fury. Niall's only seen him angry a few times.

"No," Niall's voice is muffled by Harry's shoulder., "They don't give a shit, remember?"

Niall's been to the police about his issue twice. Neither to his own choosing. The first time was when he was elven and broke a rib. Louis found him on the sidewalk and practically drug him to the Police station. Niall didn't plan on telling them everything but it got so stressful by the time the police officer asked him the questions he I just blurted out everything. Niall's dad was called and denied everything. Since there was no real proof. They were both told to go home. The second time was recently. A few months ago, Liam was coming by and witnessed his dad beating Niall with the wooden end of a broom. Liam went ballistic screaming at him to stop. When Niall's dad didn't stop Liam threw a few punches. Eventually the fight was brought to the front lawn, and a neighbor called the cops.

Liam was lucky Niall's dad was so afraid of the police that he didn't even press charges, just waved him off. 

Police are bullshit.

"Yeah," Louis says, "Really wish they gave a shit about the right things instead they fucking ticket me for going two miles above the speed limit. Two miles."

"Twenty-miles babe," Harry states, "I was with you."

"Whatever," Louis says, "You should just stay with me Niall, at least until we go off to Uni… My parents wont worry about us shagging or anything for obvious reasons," Louis and Harry were quite in love or something, "Plus my mum loves you."

"And I love your mum too," Niall says rubbing his bear arms and shivering from the cold , "I just can't."

"Why?" Louis sounds impatient.

"Just can't okay fucking hell Louis you don't get it…"

"Oh I-" Louis starts.

"Lou," Harry states tugging off his own jacket revealing a jumper under. He carefully places the jacket of Niall's shoulders before saying, "Let's just drop it and take a deep breath and maybe talk about it later when we're all a little more calm?"

"Whatever," Louis says pressing on the gas harder.

"And not get a speed ticket again while we're at it," Harry reminds Louis carefully.

Louis turns to give Harry the most dirtiest scowl Niall's ever seen but he slows down.

***

Liam reacts angrily a lot like Louis. Which Niall expected. Liam could be like a momma bear sometimes, and Niall knows it hurts him to see anyone else hurt. He usually didn't react with violence, which was why Niall was so surprised when Liam stuck up for him in that manner. He'd expect that out of Louis not Liam.

"Just tonight," Louis states later that day Drama/Chorus class (budget cuts caused it to be mushed into one class), "After the party, I don't want you going home this weekend. He threw a mug at you for no reason. He walked through the front door and threw a mug right at you. He's insane."

"What party?"

"The party!" Harry nudges his nee with Niall's, "You said you'd come."

"I said I'd think about it," Niall remembers distinctly.

"We're a few months from graduating Niall!" Harry says, "You haven't been to more than five parties."

"For good reasons!" Niall rolls his eyes, "You only need me to babysit you guys while you all get madly drunk!"

"I don't get drunk," Liam frowns. He only had one kidney meaning he couldn't handle alcohol or an excessive amount of junk food.

"No," Louis state, "But it's at Danielle's house, your probably looking for sex not alcohol."

"I don't look for sex," Liam says fast his ears turning pink, "Sure I fancy Danielle."

"Please everyone looks for sex!" Louis says glancing at Harry.

"Your biased," Niall states, "You two have been sleeping together since before you were even in a proper relationship, before either of you knew you were gay."

Harry and Louis had been in a relationship of some sort the moment Louis figured out what sex was. Harry just went along with it because well he was Harry. Harry and Louis had always been close, and he wished it somewhat surprised him when he walks in on them in heavy er…intercourse. But it honestly didn't. He was mostly just embarrassed about walking in and witnessing it for himself.

"I'm not gay," Harry states, "I fancy girls a lot, there butts. I'm sort of gay for Louis, cause' he has a nice butt."

"Gee you only like me for my butt," Louis states with a pout, "Can't say I'm not offended."

"I like you for other reasons," Harry argues, "I mean I'm attracted to your butt especially."

"Fine," Louis twirls his fingers in Harry's hair, "Two can play that game, I like your hair. I like wrapping my hands around it and tugging it backwards as I shove-"

"I think that's quite enough," Liam coughs his ears red, "Your ruin Niall's purity at this rate."

"I am not pure," Niall pouts which makes the other three and a few other people who must have been listening in chuckle.

Halfway through the drama class the teacher was a sleep (he was really a PE teacher…budget cuts). Louis and Harry were in a heavy make out session and Niall wouldn't be surprised if they had sex right then and there. Liam was chatting it up with Danielle.

This was exactly how Niall expected the party to go but he also knew Louis was very keen on dragging Niall places he didn't want to go to.

Niall looks around spotting Eleanor and Cher, some of the girls in Niall's grade whom he's been going to school with since kindergarten. They were okay, Niall supposes and he decides it might be nice tot all to them but when Niall stands up and start's to walk forward he suddenly has collided with a hard heavy body and is sent to the ground.

Niall lands painfully on his side and winces, feeling someone (probably Liam who was closest) hauling him up to his feet.

"Watch where your going!" Niall hears a gruff voice say.

Niall's vision clears enough to see Zayn Malik. Oh him. Zayn's been in Niall's grade forever. He was one fo those guys who was just…er pretty if that made any sense. IT made girls and some guys (swoon) over him quite often. He took the attention quite rudely in Niall's opinion and sort of turned into a sarcastic asshole. Around grade nine he started to do some different things. He began smoking cigarettes, and some weed. Drinking more heavily than anyone else int here grade. He turned into the resident bad boy and probably even more of a jerk.  
I start to trudge over when suddenly someone hits me with an oof.

 

"Watch where he's going?" Niall hears somewhere to his left Louis state somewhere to my left, "You knocked into her. Who fucking ride skateboards in classrooms anyways!"

"Well little Blondie doesn't seem to care," Zayn says, "At least he hasn't spoken about caring. He knows what happened. He knows it's his fault. Right Blondie?"

"I…" Niall began, "I er sorry."

"No problem," Zayn smirks and gracefully pinches a cigarette between his lips rolling slowly out the door while lighting it. Ten minutes before the bell rang. 

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that!" Harry states, "I mean I'm not the type of guy who benefits from violence, but a little talking back when your getting verbally pushed around isn't bad."

"Sorry," Niall says impishly.

"Hey," Liam squeezes his shoulder, "We're not mad and you shouldn’t be sorry about getting pushed around. We just wished you'd defend yourself a little more…against everything. We don't like seeing you hurt."

"Okay," Niall says his voice only a little higher than a whisper.

Liam sighs before pulling him into a rough hug, "Love you Nialler!"

IT isn't weird or romantic. Niall knows Liam only views him like a little brother, and Niall only views him as an older brother. Plus Liam also really has the hots for Danielle.

Niall nods and responds back with a 'love you' but his mind was really on something else, or someone else. Someone with dark hair, caramel skin, and a cigarette between his lips more time than it's not.


	2. ...2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like where this is headed!

Niall gets dragged to the party after all. He determines, within a short period time (seven seconds) that he wasn't going to like this. He's been to a few dozen parties over the past four years. The first he went to by choice, just to test the waters. The others he'd been dragged to by his friends. This party seemed no different from the others, alchol, drugs, and horny teenagers.

None of these things mixed well in Niall opinion.

He has to give it to Liam although, he stuck by Niall the longest. Harry and Louis leave them straight away lost in the crowd before Niall can even ask what time they're going to leave. Liam sticks by his side until Danielle comes over. The two chat and Liam makes no attempt to shoot Niall away, even trying to include him on conversation (failing miserably). It's not that Niall doesn't like Danielle, her and Liam are made for each other. He just is a little tired of being the third wheel.

It's him who slips away to a dark corner of the party not Liam.

He stands there for about an hour and a few people like Eleanor and Perrie notice him and he chats with them for awhile. 

Zayn Malik comes in, big entrance as always hooting with his skater equally as dooshy friends. Zayn looked hot cigarette between his lips as he chatted with people grinning and occasionally scowling but mostly grinning.

It's Hale McHathway who comes up to him an hour and a half through the party. IT was weird, Hale was pretty popular did a lot of sports he's grinning at Niall, "You look tense," he states, "Have a drink."

Niall doesn't normally drink often, he sees what it does to people. But Niall was just in weird mood because he nods smiling with a quiet thanks before taking sips of the drink.

Twenty minutes later is when he feels woozy and sick.

Niall can usually take alcohol well, and what appeared to be bear didn't seem that strong, but he felt ready to clasp any moment.

Hale returns, "Nialler!" he states, "You look sort of sick… you wanna lay down in some of the back bedrooms. Doubt Mark will mind."

Niall's too dizzy to even argue as Hale snakes his arm around Niall's waist and starts to guide him up to the back bedrooms. When the door opens there's two other boys there. By this time Niall's almost passed out.

He's sort of harshly suddenly pushed to a bed.

"Dunno about this Hale, I'm not even into guys…"

"C'mon Nick," he hears Hale's voice, "Niall's hardly a guy, and plus, I doubt he'll squeal to others about this ordeal. He hardly talks in the first place."

Niall wasn't stupid, he sits up and someone suddenly roughly pins him down and he suddenly feels a sudden weight against his abdomen. He feels a pair of chap rough lips on his neck. This feels wrong.

"Don't make a sound, don't struggle and it'll all be-"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Niall hears a familiar voice say as a door swings open. The voice is so familiar but Niall can't think enough to remember who it belongs too. He can hardly concentrate enough to stay away.

"Fuck off Malik, we're having some fun!"

"Doesn't look like he's having much fun," he hears the voice growl. Who has the last name Malik again? Zayn. Shit, why the hell was he even defending Niall.

Niall feels the hands push down harsher against his wrists and he can't help the whimper that's admitted from his mouth.

"It's none of your business!" snaps the voice.

"How about you just leave him okay. This fucking isn't right."

"Fuck off," the voice growls.

Niall's eyes feel heavy and he fights to stay awake. The weight on his abdomen disappears and he can hear rough punches of fists and suddenly someone's trying to get him to sit up and the last think he hears is Zayn Malik's voice saying, "Hey…Niall. Mate can you hear me?"

***  
The first thing Niall notices when he wakes up is that his scull feels like it's caving in on itself. Someone's brushing there hands through Niall's hair running there finger tips along his scalp. It feels nice.

"You can leave now." Louis. No one else can put that much anger into four words.

"I'll say till he wakes up," Zayn…what was he doing here again.

"IT wasn't a question," Louis growls harshly.

"Louis, it wasn't like he was the one who drugged Niall, he saved him remember?" Harry, no one can be that calming.

IT only takes a few more moments for Niall to remember exactly what happened.

Niall opens his eyes slowly a crack but immediately regrets it, his head hurts so bad and he can't help the small groan that escapes.

"Niall?" it's Harry again he realizes it's him running his finger's through Niall's hair, "You back with us?"

Niall only nods because he can't trust his voice right now he curls in on himself slightly and stares back at Harry who's looking back down at him with big green eyes.

"You remember what happened?" Louis's voice is oddly ten times more gentle than it was only a few moments ago.

Niall slowly nods and then opens his mouth, "Can we just go home now?"

"Yeah," Harry says putting a hand on Niall's shoulder, "Of course…"

"There you have it Malik," he hears Louis say, "He's alright, you can go now."

"He doesn't seem alright," Zayn stays but he hears a door being swung open.

"Okay," Louis says, "You think you can walk Niall?"

Niall only nods and starts to move out of the bed his entire body feeling like led. It was as if he was under water. His head pounded in his ears and he vaguely wonders what the hell Hale gave to him, and if he was going to feel like this forever.

It only takes one clumsy step for Niall's knee's to betray him and Liam catches him in an instant scooping him up like he was a small child, "Whoa I got you mate…"

Niall usually would make a comment about it ,and tell him to stop babying him. But Niall couldn't' find it in him. There was no point in denying Niall's fear now. Liam must feel him shaking now. So Niall just curls up tighter in the older boys arms burying his face into Liam's chest as he feel the steady pace of Liam's feet hitting the ground. He doesn't look away from Liam's shirt until there far outside where there was less people and music was loads quieter. They walked down the street (Harry walking a little funny) in silence.

"Sorry," Niall ends up mumbling, "You all were having fun and I jus-"

"Oh hush," Louis says, "You have to stop thinking everything is your fault. It was my fault that you came to the party in the first place, and Hales fault that he drugged then tried to…you know. Just if anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

"Nah," Niall says but there's a quiver in his voice that he knows there all picking up on, "I wasn't even having a bad time till Hale came along."

"That's a lie you looked miserable from the moment we stepped through the door," Liam says, "You should have stayed with me and Danielle."

"You guys looked miserable with me being there…" Niall hesitates before saying, "You did finally shag her right?"

"Yeah," Liam grins, "It was great, she was great. She's amazing so kind and funny-and smart and witty. God I like her a lot."

"Well at least he admits it now," he hears Louis grumble a few paces behind.

"That's good Liam," Niall yawns, "Real good, I'm glad you found someone."

"Yeah," Liam says, "You disserve to find someone too."

"Ok," Niall says because he isn't sure how to respond to that.

Niall was never more glad that they lived in such a small town, because it only took them a total of ten minutes to get to Louis's house. Louis didn't live in the main house. His four sisters and parents occupied the three bedroom house. Louis when the twins were born was moved into the shed. It was renovated and a fairly big shed, and over the years Louis decked it out. Finding nicknames and couches and old TV's to fill the area. Last summer, for Louis's birthday, Niall, Liam and Harry pitched in and bought him a mini fridge. IT was a nice set up.

Liam yawns once walking into the door, "Mind if I just crash here too Lou? I'm knackered."

"Gee wonder why?" he hears Louis state sarcastily.

"Ha ha," Liam says.

"Yeah it's fine," Louis says.

Harry crawls into Louis's bed only bothering to take off his shoes and motions Liam to place Niall who was already practically half asleep.

Niall curls up into Harry's side, and Harry starts to gently message Niall's scalp lulling Niall closer to sleep. Yeah, Harry was his favorite, no denying it now.

He feels the bed dip and see's Louis crawl in pushing Niall farther into Harry. He felt young again. Before his mother died and Niall would get scared and crawl between his parents.

"I feel left out," Liam calls.

"Well maybe if you didn't smell like sex and weren’t straight we'd let you join…"

"I could be straight for all you know," Niall says.

"Are you?" Harry inquires.

"No fucking clue," Niall snorts, "Why am I in your bed?"

"Because," Louis says, "We're practically your 'fake' parents since your mum passed and your dad's a complete ass."

"Your two teenage horny guys who encourage me to drink and smoke, and your calling yourself my fake parents?" Niall mumbles drowsily.

"Same difference," Harry says, "We mostly keep you out of trouble, and we take care of you. We like taking care of you."

"Don't need to be taken care of," Niall tries to argue but he wraps his arms tight around Harry and feels as Louis rubs soothing circles around his back.

"Don't deny that you didn't get scared tonight, that you still aren't a little scared," Louis states calmly.

Niall doesn’t say anything but Harry tightens his hold, "We'll always protect you Niall?"

"Okay," Niall mumbles.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill them tomorrow," he hears Louis say, "All fucking three of them better watch there backs."

"I'm sure Zayn took care of it!" he hears Liam yell from the couch.

Niall isn't sure why Liam thinks Zayn would beat up Hale and the rest for Niall. He isn't even sure why Zayn came to his rescue tonight.

But he figures it'll be easier to sort things out once his headache disappears. So on that note he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm getting so much positivity about this story. I love you guys!

Niall wakes up with an elbow in his gut and a hand on his face. It's Louis's elbow, and Harry's hand. He figured Harry just fell asleep while running his fingers through Niall's hair.

They're both sound asleep looking peaceful and snuggling close to Niall, making him feel clastrphonic and beyond loved all at the same time. He manages to wriggle out from in between them and finds they just snuggle close to each other fitting together like puzzle pieces like they were meant to be.

Liam's awake Niall finds out he's texting someone a goofy grin on his face. Niall doesn't even have to ask who he's texting to know it's Danielle. Who else can make Liam this oblivious to the world?

Liam only looks up from his phone when Niall stubs his toe on the dresser and curses.

"Oh your awake?" Liam says, "How you feeling."

Niall still had a throbbing headache and felt as if he was going to throw up any second. At least he

"Fine," Niall states. Liam stands up slightly and grabs Niall's wrist pulling him back towards the couch wrapping him in a tight embrace. Niall moves so his head in in the crook of Liam's neck, "Wont Dani get jelous?" 

"Nah," Liam says, "She's too worried to be jealous. Zayn got into a fight with Hale."

"Wait…what?" Niall sits straighter up and he feels Liam's hands rub between his shoulder blades, "Why?"

"Not sure," Liam says ,"Not sure why he did anything last night…"

"Maybe he's not that bad of a guy," Niall mumbles, "He could have just let things happen…"

"Maybe," Liam said, "For all we know he could have some ulterior motive. Maybe he wanted to do the same thing Hale wanted too and Hale just got in his way."

"No," Niall mumbles, "He had me at the perfect position, he didn't have to get you guys."

"Yeah," Liam thinks for a moment before saying, "HE didn't. I'm glad he didn't. I may not like the guy but he can't be all bad. Has to have a heart somewhere?"

***  
Niall finds himself in the corner of the library curled into a position that kept his knee's to his chest. A book rested on his knee's and Niall was eagerly reading it. He determines that this is much better than parties and drinking. He determines he enjoys the simpler things like books, Louis's XBOX and food. These things didn't require him to worry about people like Hale.

Louis was positive he was insane for thinking this way, Liam was too interested and busy with his sports to even pick up a book outside of schoolwork. And Harry- well Niall had to give him some credit. Harry tried to enjoy books with Niall, but it only took so long for Harry to get bored of reading and require Niall to entertain him. And when Niall refuses Harry start's throwing paper airplanes at the librarian as they cart by.

It wasn't that preposterous, he didn't quite get what Louis didn't get about his obsession with the library. He was safe at the library. It was one of he few places where he didn't have tow worry. Here he didn't have to be a burden to the other boys. It was a nice escape.

He honestly didn't mind spending his Saturday alone. As long as it was away from his dad and from people like Hale.

 

It's an hour before closing when Niall notices a shadow suddenly loom over him. For a moment he doesn't look up figuring it's one of the boys there to tug him out of the fantasy world and force him to play fifa with them. But when he looks up he can't help but be surprised when he see's Zayn Malik standing over him.

To be honest, Niall doesn’t even really pay attention to the other people around him. He's too griped into the fantasy world to notice whoa actually hangs out at the Library's on Saturday evenings. But he's almost positive people like Zayn don't hang around here much.

"Oh hi?" Niall says. Why did his voice have to sound so squeaky when he was nervous?

"Hey," Zayn mumbles. He looks as awkward as Niall feels, "Your okay…I mean last night was pretty rough."

"Yeah," he says slowly, "I think I am. Whatever drug he gave me wore me down gave me a major headache but other than that he didn't hurt me-"

"I mean mentally?" Zayn surprisingly plops down right across from Niall sitting criss cross. He seems different almost. Less scary. Niall notices the glasses fitting It's the first time Niall notices that he has a small bag filled with books.

"Fine," Niall says, "I'm fine."

Zayn looks skeptic, Niall feels skeptic.

"Are those books for a paper?" Niall blurts hoping to change a topic.

"Oh," Zayn shakes his head and laughs, "I like to read Niall."

"Oh?" Niall isn't sure what to say, "Are you being sarcastic, because Louis is often sarcastic and I-"

"No," Zayn says, "I really like to read. What just because I like smoking and drinking doesn't mean I like to get away…"

"Get away?" Niall inquires.

Zayn smirks, "You know what I mean Niall. You read for the same reason as me. Your life is crap and boring."

"Well my life isn't exactly boring I'm best friends with Louis, Harry and Liam. Their always stiring up some sort of shit," Niall contemplates, "But life is sort of shit I guess… I really never heard someone else get why I like to read."

Zayn shrugs, "Like Alcohol and Smoking for the same reason, makes me forget."

Niall want's to ask what he wants to forget about but he feels like that would be overstepping his boundaries. He isn't even sure Zayn and him are friends right now.

"Funny how thin the line is between healthy ways to forget about something and unhealthy ways to forget," he hears Zayn contemplate, "I mean it's not like I'm self harming but I sure am screwing up my future…you even smoke Niall."

"No," Niall shakes his head, "Well I tried once with Louis but I ended up almost hacking up a lung then throwing up."

"Good," Zayn snorts, "It's a horrid habit, I think you learned your lesson about alcohol from last night."

"I learned my lesson from alcohol before that," Niall blurts, "My life is practically a lesson."

"In what way?" Zayn says.

Niall only half shrugs.

"I can't believe you've never noticed me around here before," Zayn blurts, "You looked so surprised seeing me here. I've always seen you almost every day every weekend slunked in this little corner."

Niall shrugged, "I'm not that observant."

Zayn raises an eyebrow, "Yeah sort of got that already. Uh you hungry?"

"Huh?" Niall asks.

"My aunt," Zayn says, "She always makes this big Saturday dinner and hopes I'll invite over a few friends. I doubt she'll like my friends so I hardly bring anyone. But your nice and I think she'll like you…and your my friend."

"We're friends," Niall says, "No offense you didn't just start actually talking to me until about two minutes ago."

"I did kind of save your ass yesterday," Zayn says, "And we've had a pretty stable conversation so far. And from what I've seen you only even talk to your friends. So I assume we're friends."

"Your being especially nice," Niall says.

"Whatever," Zayn says, "You coming?"

"I uh-"

"Great!" Zayn claps his hands together and grabs to pull Niall up. Niall gather's his backpack as Zayn fixes his glasses and grins back at Niall.

"This is weird," Niall says.

"I'm weird," Zayn snorts, "Quite moody too. Be glad your seeing me in a good mood."

"Oh…" Niall says, "Okay…."

"So are we walking there…or do you have a car?"

"You really aren't observant," he hears Zayn snicker, "I have a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?" Niall says.

"Yeah," Zany laughs, "You afraid of riding one?"

"Don't know if I should be afraid," Niall admits, "I've never even been allowed near one."

"Really?" Zayn chuckles approaching the rather large bike parked illegally at the front of the library, "There fun, and if you have the right driver and as long as the rest of the world aren't a bunch of idiots there pretty safe."

"Oh," Niall says a he watches Zayn climb on and kick the stand away.

"Come on Niall," Zayn says, "You have nothing to be afraid of. More people die in shark attacks then they do in motorcycle accidents."

"Remind me to never go to the ocean," Niall murmurs stepping on behind Zayn.

"Put your arms around me unless you want to fly off," Zayn says sounding a little bit like he's talking to a two year old. Niall flushes red and does as Zayn does wrapping his arms loosely around Zayn.

Zayn kicks everything into gear and Niall feel something get plunked onto his head over his face.

"Didn't know you liked helmets."

"I'm a punk not an idiot," Zayn mumbles before roaring out of he Library parking lot. Niall holds on tighter with the sudden motion and while he was still terrified this wasn't too bad. No, actually, it was great. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through us veins and his mouth breaks into a grin. Halfway through the ride Niall's cold and he ends up scooting closer to Zayn because it felt like he was admitting heat. He didn't know why he felt comfortable around Zayn. It was weird. Zayn was dangerous. Niall's seen his temper. But at the same time he did just save Niall. He doesn't want Niall to get hurt.

Zayn parks at some lower class apartment buildings and parks the motorcycle. Niall follows him silently inside almost forgetting to take the helmet off, but Zayn plunks it off his head with a smirk a few moments later admitting a laugh from Niall.

Niall didn't know what to expect. If Zayn was going to his aunts house it probably meant his parents were going too. Niall didn't like meeting new people. What if they were like Zayn…no not like Zayn, like Zayn's friends. Rough and mean and cruel.

"You look nervous," Zayn comments. They were in an elevator. Niall hadn't even noticed they made it to an elevator he was so lost in thought.

"I am," Niall admits, "I'm meeting your parents."

"No… jus' my aunt."

"Oh your parents aren't coming?" Niall asks.

"My parents are dead," Zayn said, "They died when I was in middle school, car crash. I've lived with my aunt since then."

"Oh," Niall says (he guesses that's what Zayn meant by shitty life) ,"Sorry. My mum died when I was seven."

"Sorry," Zayn says, "Your dad?"

"I live with him," Niall says, "HE's alright."

"You put it out like he's not actually alright?" Zayn has his eyebrow raised and it's like he can see straight through Niall. Niall's never felt so exposed in his life. Not even Harry can analyze him this well.

"He's alright," Niall repeats stiffening as the elevator door opens and the two walk out side by side.

"It's ok if he's not alright Niall," Zayn says, "You don't have to be ashamed of it. My uncle wasn't alright. My aunt kicked him out."

"Oh," Niall says, "How was he not alight."

"Hit my aunt around-when I moved in he started to hit me around. Aunt got tired of it after I got sent to the hospital and kicked him out," Zayn states.

"Oh."

"I notice the bruises Niall," Zayn says, "Other people may not notice them but I do, I see you every day in your own corner. Sometimes your crying."

"He's alright," Niall repeats.

"Do your friends know…like Harry and Louis do they know?"

"Yeah."

"They don't do anything about it," Zayn says, "They seem kind of defensive."

"Liam tried sticking up to me, Louis dragged me to a police station…both times they just waved me off as a troubled child and my dad off as the victim cause' my mum's dead and all."

"That's bullshit," Zayn says.

"He's not bad all the time," Niall says.

"I think that's a lie," he hears Zayn mumble.

"You don't know that, you hardly know me…"

"Sure I know you," Zayn says his fingers fumbling with the dozens of keys as he stops in front of the last door of the hall, "You’re the kid who hates parties or anything social cause' your terribly shy. You’re the kid who has great friends but ends up pushing them away because you don't want to be a burden. You’re the kid who spends most of his free time in the library to get away from a sucky home.."

"You don't know me," Niall mumbles looking down.

"Well I know the last one is true," Zayn says ,"I've witnessed the last one."

Before Niall could deny what they both knew was true anymore Zayn swings open the door and steps through, Niall cautiously following behind, "I'm home!"

"Zayn!" he hears a voice say. Niall takes a quick scan of the apartment. Small living room that’s adjoined to the dinging room and kitchen there was a small hallway that Niall guessed led off too the bedrooms. There was a small lady cutting vegetables with dark hair and Carmel skin like Zayn's. She honestly didn't look that much older than him. Ten years at most. IT must be his aunt, "and you finally brought a friend!"

The lady stops cutting and grabs a towel drying her hands off as she walks over, "This is Niall," Zayn says, "Niall this is my aunt."

"Oh call me Judy," she says brightly she grabs Niall's hands and gives them a surprising squeeze, "I was honestly thinking Zayn didn't have nay friends."

Any good friends was probably a more appreciate assumption, Niall thinks, but Zayn's shrugging and pulling his own and Niall's books into a corner.

"You two go to school together?" his aunt questions.

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Judy," corrects his aunt. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Zayn rolling his eyes.

"Oh uh…Judy."

"Dinner's almost ready, how about you boys hang out until then?"

"Sure," Zayn mumbles grabbing onto the younger boys wrist and then tugging him back towards the bedrooms, "Come on Niall."

Zayn's bedrooms surprisingly tidy a bed and a dresser and one bookshelf full of books. He has a few skateboards and one photo lying on his dresser.

"Your aunt's nice," Niall says.

"Clingy and overbearing more like it," Zayn says. But it doesn't sound mean, from the look in Zayn's eyes Niall can tell Zayn loves his aunt very much. Niall awkwardly shuffles to sit on Zayn's bed and he can't help but looks over at the photo. It was a younger looking Zayn, eight or nine and a younger girl along with two parents.

"My parents and sister," Zayn supplies sitting down next to Niall.

"I'm sorry," Niall says, "I'm sure your tired of hearing that."

"Yeah," Zayn says, "I'm sure your tired of hearing that too."

Zayn lays back on his bed and Niall awkwardly sits there for a moment before saying, "It's weird, I didn't think you'd understand it. Harry and Louis and Liam they don’t understand but you do."

"Yeah," Zayn says, "I didn't think you'd understand me either."

"I don't understand you," Niall chuckles, "You save me at a party and have one conversation with me at a library and now your calling me your friend and taking me home for dinner."

Zayn chuckles and rolls over looking at Niall for a second before grinning, "Maybe it's better that way, how about I do all the understanding and you just show my aunt that I have friends."

"You do have friends," Niall says, "You have a whole group of friends."

"Yeah," Zayn says scratching his head, "But… I know in three years most of them will be dead. There all druggies and idiots and assholes. There not real friends. There not friends like Harry Styles or Liam Payne. Those friends Niall, I don't think will ever leave your side. I'm a little envious."

"Your envious of me," Niall snorts, "Tell me this isn't one big joke."

"I'm serious," Zayn sits up, "Do you seriously have doubts that five years from now even if your friends are halfway across the world at college that they won't be calling you daily to make sure your okay?"

Niall thinks about it. He's constantly getting texts from Louis and Harry. (Liam doesn't know how to text coherent sentences). They could be a little overbearing but sometimes Niall realizes, overbearing isn't bad.

"No," Niall says, "They're like my brothers, except it'd be weird if they were actually my brothers because Harry and Louis fuck."

Zayn snorts, "I bet. Just be appreciative of them, Niall. They could have let me push you around the other day when I ran into you on my skateboard."

"So you admit you ran into me," Niall says grinning and he hopes he hasn't overstepped his boundaries. Zayn grins at him suddenly. A real grin, not one of his half assed smirks that he's famous for. Niall decides he likes his smile.

"Yeah," Zayn says, "Suppose I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!   
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn and Niall exchange numbers and text all of Sunday. Monday rolls around and he doesn't expect anything to happen today. Things would just be normal. Sure he was friends with Zayn now. That didn't mean Zayn would acknowledge him at school.

Lunch rolls around and Zayn sits with them at lunch.

He sort of just plops down and starts eating his lunch next to Niall like he hasn't done anything absurd. Except for the fact that he has done something absurd. Zayn usually eats lunch with his popular friends. Not at the table of four awkward kids who weren’t social outcasts, but weren’t like Zayn's group.

Everyone stares at Zayn for a full minute till he looks up with his mouth full and utters a simple, "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Louis asks.

"Sitting with Niall," Zayn states, "he's my friend."

"Since when," Harry says looking at me.

"Saturday," Zayn says, "Saw him at the Library we talked then he came over to my house and had dinner with my aunt. Simple."

"Except it's not," Louis says, "Niall your our friend."

"I can be friends with other people," Niall says. He's trying to sound stubborn and a little feirce in order to get Louis to back off but it comes out as a squeak.

"You don't just sit with us," Louis blurts obnoxiously loud, "You can't just sit with us, I won't allow it!"

A few people around us give us funny looks but most just continue eating. Louis throwing temper tantrums appropriate for a toddler was a common occurrence at school.

"Why?" Zayn says, "Afraid my beautiful face will distract Harry from yours!"

"Because you’re an arse!" says Louis, "That's why?"

"He's not too bad," Niall says. Once again his voice betrays him and he sounds more like a thirteen year old going through puberty.

"Since when?" Louis says turning too Niall, "He's an arse to you one moment and now just because he was your night in shining armor one time you think he's an okay person! You've never thought Zayn Malik was okay, you never thought anyone like Zayn Malik was okay!"

"We didn't really know him before," Niall says, "We just judged hit too soon."

"Oh well my mistake!" Louis throws his hands out sarcastically, "Jesus! You sound like a lovesick puppy!"

"And you don't half the time," Liam says looking up from his salad to make a pointed glance at Harry.

"Oh shut up Liam, you know he's bad news! HE can't sit with us! Tell him he can't sit with us Liam!" 

"You sound like a five year old Lou," Liam says, "And Niall's right, we don't know much about Zayn besides the fact that he did save Niall the other night."

"Harry, intimidate him!"

Harry shrugs and gives out a half tempted, "Rawr," that makes everyone besides Louis chuckle, "Lou calm down okay, this isn't so bad. "

Louis huffs but shuts up and Harry kisses his cheek making the shorter boy blush. Niall gives Zayn a sideways glance and finds Zayn grinning one of his rare grins. The smile makes Niall blush a deep red so he looks back to his turkey sandwich hoping it'd be easy to hide behind that.

***  
Zayn sits with them the next day and the days after that.

Harry and Liam start to get along with Zayn easily. Niall finds out Zayn has a few tattoo's and Harry has an hour conversation about the symbolism of a quote he has on his collar bone in Arabic and the 'ZAP' tattoo. Which really didn't seem that symbolic in Niall's opinion. But apparently it was,

Zayn could be a little brash and rude at times and so could Louis meaning both butted heads at first, but eventually they found semi common ground.

Things were going great until they really weren’t.

***

Niall's father hadn't been home in three days. He got worried. His father shouldn't be his responsibility, but he really got worried anyways. IT was Sunday. Niall was in the living room eating cereal watching some pointless cartoons. Still groggy with sleep. Zayn was suppose to pick him up in an hour or so and him and the rest were planning on going to see the third Hunger Games. Niall was determining whether or not to get up off his lazy ass when the front door swings open.

It was his dad.

"Dad!" Niall says brightly, "You're back."

"Of course I'm back," he states gruffly while taking off his shoes, "Why wouldn't I be back?"

"Du-unno," Niall manages to stutter, "Was worried. Next time maybe…you could tell me where your going."

"That's none of your business boy," Niall's father stands up and suddenly he's very close to Niall. And Niall can smell the alcohol on his father's breath. Niall want's to know how the hell someone can be this drunk this early in the morning. 

"This place is a filthy mess!" his father snaps, "I was gone for two days and you think you can stop doing house work."

It was three days, Niall almost wants to say in his defense. But he realizes it'd be better idea to not talk at all.

"Are you going to answer me boy!"

"I…uh-"

"You stuttering bastard!" Niall's father suddenly grabs one of the empty beer bottle and slams it hard over Niall's head he can hear the shattering sound of glass breaking and the sound of his own yelp but he's suddenly overwhelmed into blackness.

***  
When he wakes up his father isn't there anymore. He hears a pounding, and for a moment he wonders if that's the sound of his brain throbbing. But then he realizes it's the door.

He's late for the movie.

He stands up swaying on his feet and defidenlty realizes he has a concussion of some sort. He slowly staggers to the fornt door and opens it.

It's Zayn and Louis and soemhwere in the back of Niall's mind he remembers Zayn saying he'd pick up all of them and not just Niall. All of them were friends now.

Niall's mind swims and he hears someone swear and he's paying no mind to it because his nee's buckled and he falls forward and the last thing he hears before he's eveloped into blackness again is Zayn's voice.

***

"Shit…shit," Niall hears the panicy voice that can only belong to Harry say, "We should have takne him to the hospital…wha tif he has brain damange."

"You realize how pissed he'd be if more people found out," he hears Louis snap harshly, "It's bad enough Zayn's found out now."

"I already knew," Zayn pipes up.

"You did," Liam says slowly, "Does he know you-"

"Yeah…I mentioned it to him once or twice," he hears Zayn say, "Told him that he's idiotic for taking it."

Niall doesn't remember the conversations kindly. Zayn brought it up a lot actually. Usually Niall would deny that he was actually getting abused or shut him down by changing topics. It's one of the few times where Zayn actually spoke to Niall harshly like he would often talk to other people.

"If he doesn't wake up in ten minutes I swear to god I'm taking him to the hospital Lou," he hears Harry says.

"He'll be pissed when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up."

"I'm awake," Niall decides to tell them. He open's his eyes a crack only for the light to practically blind him. So instead he just rolls back over with a groan hoping he could get more sleep.

"Whoa…whoa," Louis gently rolls him back over, "Don't go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay," Niall reply's sleepily.

"I'm serious Niall," Louis replies hotly.

"Fine," Niall huffs slowly opening his eyes he winces from the brightness and feels someone throw a conforting arm around him.

"What happened this time," Harry's voice was calm.

"Nothing," Niall only leans his head against Harry shoulder and attempts to close his eyes. He hears someone snap there fingers in front of his face before he can.

"Niall," Louis says in somewhat of a warning tone, "Don't be difficult."

"He…just was gone for a few days and when he came back I asked where he was and asked if maybe next time he can tell me where he's going so I don't worry so much and he got angry and hit me over the beer bottle. I got nosy it was my fault."

"Your fault," Niall trains in for the first time on Zayn who was standing in the corner smoking. He glares down at Niall and Niall has the urge to crawl under the covers from his hard state, "It's not your bloody fault Niall, that bastard ought to get hit over the head. You need to go to the police Niall."

"Don't you think we've tried that," Liam snaps, "The police don't give a damn. Or maybe they're just daft."

Zayn huffs and sits down in Louis's spiny office chair and glares at nothing in particular his eyes then trail back to Niall, "Ni…I'm serious this isn't your fault, I never want to hear that again."

"Okay," Niall mumbles, "Sorry for making you angry."

"Don't apologize for that either."

"So-" Niall stops himself and shrugs instead.

"You scared the shit out of us Ni," Harry wraps an arm around Niall's shoulder and Niall leans into Harry's side resting hos head on Harry shoulder, "Zayn just about thought you were dead when you fell. Practically had a heart a tack from worry."

Zayn huffs in response and Harry's mouth get's close to Niall's ear and he says. "Think he likes you. He hurts you though I'll kick his bloody ass."

Niall blushes in response and Harry presses a quick kiss to Niall's temple.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Niall asks a few moments later.

"Yeah," Louis says seeming a lot calmer than before he give Niall a soft look, "Rest up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn and Niall exchange numbers and text all of Sunday. Monday rolls around and he doesn't expect anything to happen today. Things would just be normal. Sure he was friends with Zayn now. That didn't mean Zayn would acknowledge him at school.

Lunch rolls around and Zayn sits with them at lunch.

He sort of just plops down and starts eating his lunch next to Niall like he hasn't done anything absurd. Except for the fact that he has done something absurd. Zayn usually eats lunch with his popular friends. Not at the table of four awkward kids who weren’t social outcasts, but weren’t like Zayn's group.

Everyone stares at Zayn for a full minute till he looks up with his mouth full and utters a simple, "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Louis asks.

"Sitting with Niall," Zayn states, "he's my friend."

"Since when," Harry says looking at me.

"Saturday," Zayn says, "Saw him at the Library we talked then he came over to my house and had dinner with my aunt. Simple."

"Except it's not," Louis says, "Niall your our friend."

"I can be friends with other people," Niall says. He's trying to sound stubborn and a little feirce in order to get Louis to back off but it comes out as a squeak.

"You don't just sit with us," Louis blurts obnoxiously loud, "You can't just sit with us, I won't allow it!"

A few people around us give us funny looks but most just continue eating. Louis throwing temper tantrums appropriate for a toddler was a common occurrence at school.

"Why?" Zayn says, "Afraid my beautiful face will distract Harry from yours!"

"Because you’re an arse!" says Louis, "That's why?"

"He's not too bad," Niall says. Once again his voice betrays him and he sounds more like a thirteen year old going through puberty.

"Since when?" Louis says turning too Niall, "He's an arse to you one moment and now just because he was your night in shining armor one time you think he's an okay person! You've never thought Zayn Malik was okay, you never thought anyone like Zayn Malik was okay!"

"We didn't really know him before," Niall says, "We just judged hit too soon."

"Oh well my mistake!" Louis throws his hands out sarcastically, "Jesus! You sound like a lovesick puppy!"

"And you don't half the time," Liam says looking up from his salad to make a pointed glance at Harry.

"Oh shut up Liam, you know he's bad news! HE can't sit with us! Tell him he can't sit with us Liam!" 

"You sound like a five year old Lou," Liam says, "And Niall's right, we don't know much about Zayn besides the fact that he did save Niall the other night."

"Harry, intimidate him!"

Harry shrugs and gives out a half tempted, "Rawr," that makes everyone besides Louis chuckle, "Lou calm down okay, this isn't so bad. "

Louis huffs but shuts up and Harry kisses his cheek making the shorter boy blush. Niall gives Zayn a sideways glance and finds Zayn grinning one of his rare grins. The smile makes Niall blush a deep red so he looks back to his turkey sandwich hoping it'd be easy to hide behind that.

***  
Zayn sits with them the next day and the days after that.

Harry and Liam start to get along with Zayn easily. Niall finds out Zayn has a few tattoo's and Harry has an hour conversation about the symbolism of a quote he has on his collar bone in Arabic and the 'ZAP' tattoo. Which really didn't seem that symbolic in Niall's opinion. But apparently it was,

Zayn could be a little brash and rude at times and so could Louis meaning both butted heads at first, but eventually they found semi common ground.

Things were going great until they really weren’t.

***

Niall's father hadn't been home in three days. He got worried. His father shouldn't be his responsibility, but he really got worried anyways. IT was Sunday. Niall was in the living room eating cereal watching some pointless cartoons. Still groggy with sleep. Zayn was suppose to pick him up in an hour or so and him and the rest were planning on going to see the third Hunger Games. Niall was determining whether or not to get up off his lazy ass when the front door swings open.

It was his dad.

"Dad!" Niall says brightly, "You're back."

"Of course I'm back," he states gruffly while taking off his shoes, "Why wouldn't I be back?"

"Du-unno," Niall manages to stutter, "Was worried. Next time maybe…you could tell me where your going."

"That's none of your business boy," Niall's father stands up and suddenly he's very close to Niall. And Niall can smell the alcohol on his father's breath. Niall want's to know how the hell someone can be this drunk this early in the morning. 

"This place is a filthy mess!" his father snaps, "I was gone for two days and you think you can stop doing house work."

It was three days, Niall almost wants to say in his defense. But he realizes it'd be better idea to not talk at all.

"Are you going to answer me boy!"

"I…uh-"

"You stuttering bastard!" Niall's father suddenly grabs one of the empty beer bottle and slams it hard over Niall's head he can hear the shattering sound of glass breaking and the sound of his own yelp but he's suddenly overwhelmed into blackness.

***  
When he wakes up his father isn't there anymore. He hears a pounding, and for a moment he wonders if that's the sound of his brain throbbing. But then he realizes it's the door.

He's late for the movie.

He stands up swaying on his feet and defidenlty realizes he has a concussion of some sort. He slowly staggers to the fornt door and opens it.

It's Zayn and Louis and soemhwere in the back of Niall's mind he remembers Zayn saying he'd pick up all of them and not just Niall. All of them were friends now.

Niall's mind swims and he hears someone swear and he's paying no mind to it because his nee's buckled and he falls forward and the last thing he hears before he's eveloped into blackness again is Zayn's voice.

***

"Shit…shit," Niall hears the panicy voice that can only belong to Harry say, "We should have takne him to the hospital…wha tif he has brain damange."

"You realize how pissed he'd be if more people found out," he hears Louis snap harshly, "It's bad enough Zayn's found out now."

"I already knew," Zayn pipes up.

"You did," Liam says slowly, "Does he know you-"

"Yeah…I mentioned it to him once or twice," he hears Zayn say, "Told him that he's idiotic for taking it."

Niall doesn't remember the conversations kindly. Zayn brought it up a lot actually. Usually Niall would deny that he was actually getting abused or shut him down by changing topics. It's one of the few times where Zayn actually spoke to Niall harshly like he would often talk to other people.

"If he doesn't wake up in ten minutes I swear to god I'm taking him to the hospital Lou," he hears Harry says.

"He'll be pissed when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up."

"I'm awake," Niall decides to tell them. He open's his eyes a crack only for the light to practically blind him. So instead he just rolls back over with a groan hoping he could get more sleep.

"Whoa…whoa," Louis gently rolls him back over, "Don't go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay," Niall reply's sleepily.

"I'm serious Niall," Louis replies hotly.

"Fine," Niall huffs slowly opening his eyes he winces from the brightness and feels someone throw a conforting arm around him.

"What happened this time," Harry's voice was calm.

"Nothing," Niall only leans his head against Harry shoulder and attempts to close his eyes. He hears someone snap there fingers in front of his face before he can.

"Niall," Louis says in somewhat of a warning tone, "Don't be difficult."

"He…just was gone for a few days and when he came back I asked where he was and asked if maybe next time he can tell me where he's going so I don't worry so much and he got angry and hit me over the beer bottle. I got nosy it was my fault."

"Your fault," Niall trains in for the first time on Zayn who was standing in the corner smoking. He glares down at Niall and Niall has the urge to crawl under the covers from his hard state, "It's not your bloody fault Niall, that bastard ought to get hit over the head. You need to go to the police Niall."

"Don't you think we've tried that," Liam snaps, "The police don't give a damn. Or maybe they're just daft."

Zayn huffs and sits down in Louis's spiny office chair and glares at nothing in particular his eyes then trail back to Niall, "Ni…I'm serious this isn't your fault, I never want to hear that again."

"Okay," Niall mumbles, "Sorry for making you angry."

"Don't apologize for that either."

"So-" Niall stops himself and shrugs instead.

"You scared the shit out of us Ni," Harry wraps an arm around Niall's shoulder and Niall leans into Harry's side resting hos head on Harry shoulder, "Zayn just about thought you were dead when you fell. Practically had a heart a tack from worry."

Zayn huffs in response and Harry's mouth get's close to Niall's ear and he says. "Think he likes you. He hurts you though I'll kick his bloody ass."

Niall blushes in response and Harry presses a quick kiss to Niall's temple.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Niall asks a few moments later.

"Yeah," Louis says seeming a lot calmer than before he give Niall a soft look, "Rest up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think, or leave a Kudo's if you liked it. It would mean a lot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
